


何以结恩情·番外3·七夕

by Lynn_xianing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing





	何以结恩情·番外3·七夕

今天是传统节日七夕，因为是周末所以到处都是人，无论是影院还是餐厅，能想到的地方都挤满了人。杀生丸不耐烦在人群里挤来挤去，干脆叫人把郊外那所带泳池的别墅庄园收拾一下，自己带着犬夜叉就去了。

正好天也还热，游泳也很好。傍晚时分，两个人就准备好噗通跳下水。

犬夜叉和杀生丸都熟识水性，从浅水区慢慢地往深水区游了几个来回。这个泳池的底是斜坡式的，最浅的地方水深不过刚没脚踝。

杀生丸游了一会儿就坐了下来，水淹过胸腹泡着，静静地看着还在深水区扑腾的弟弟。

犬夜叉游着游着发现就自己一个人了，回头一看杀生丸在浅水池坐着，于是走回来坐到杀生丸身边，问：“怎么了？”

杀生丸说：“我是在想事情。”

犬夜叉好奇的问：“游泳还能游得想出事情？那你在想什么？”

杀生丸抓住犬夜叉的胳膊让他坐到自己腿上来，犬夜叉不明所以的就这么面对面地岔开腿坐到杀生丸腿上。杀生丸的双手立刻就贴到犬夜叉腰背上暧昧的抚摸着，向下捏住两团软肉揉了揉，意有所指的说：“在想怎么做点符合七夕主题的事情。”

犬夜叉被这么一闹立刻明白了过来，脸“腾”地一下就烧红了：“这是在外面…”

杀生丸慢悠悠地说：“这是自己家的院子，又没有外人，我都把他们打发走了。”说着，就伸手去拽犬夜叉的泳裤。

犬夜叉急忙按住杀生丸的手，嗔视他一眼：“不行，要做就回去。”

杀生丸抱住犬夜叉让他更靠近自己一点，用自己已经微微抬头的下身蹭蹭犬夜叉的臀缝，说：“但我已经有反应了，就依我一次好不好。”

这话说得就有点可怜了，犬夜叉想到当初他都是怎么依着自己的，心里就已经妥协了一半。

杀生丸见他不说话心知他这是默认了，于是就拉下了犬夜叉的泳裤，随手扔到一边，双手抚上犬夜叉的背，一寸寸的往腰下那诱人的曲线中摸去。

被手指侵入的时候犬夜叉紧紧搂住杀生丸，头埋进手臂之间仿佛羞于见人，但是喉间溢出的一声类似喟叹似的呻吟还是暴露了犬夜叉身体上的满足。

杀生丸温柔地做着扩张，另一只手覆上犬夜叉已经抬头的地方揉捏，让他捂住眼睛深深浅浅的喘息起来。犬夜叉喷出的热气扑在杀生丸的颈背上，杀生丸也低低地哼了一声，下身完全地挺立起来。

水中的扩张做的有点艰涩，手指撑开穴口的时候好像有凉水倒灌进自己身体。犬夜叉没一会儿就忍不住似的扭动起来，一只手摸到杀生丸胸前挺立的乳首上狠狠一捏：“快点好不好。”

杀生丸被胸口的疼痛一刺激，惩罚似的用手指用力顶在犬夜叉体内的那点上，听到他失控的尖叫，附在他耳边轻轻舔咬，低声说：“那你要不要自己来？”

四根手指已经完全进入，犬夜叉没有出声，只是喘息地配合着杀生丸的动作，顺着他的牵引扶住精神奕奕的那处，自己往下坐去。

犬夜叉动作的极慢，仿佛是在故意折磨杀生丸似的，一点一点的慢慢磨蹭地坐下去。杀生丸学着犬夜叉刚才的语气，调侃道：“你快点好不好？”

犬夜叉轻哼一声，瞪了杀生丸一眼，带着情欲的嗓音慢吞吞地说：“那你自己来啊…呃！”话还没说完，杀生丸就被这湿漉漉的眼神勾起勃发的欲火，抓住犬夜叉的腰肢往下一按，自己往上一挺，完全没入犬夜叉的身体，随即大开大合地由下而上的贯穿着他。

在水里做爱的感觉是完全不同的。两人的动作激起水浪涌动，水浪温柔地拍打在身上，令犬夜叉更感觉自己像一条在大海里随着波浪起起伏伏的小船。水的凉爽和身体里的火热形成了鲜明的对比，犬夜叉忍不住抱紧了杀生丸，汲取他身上更多的温暖。

“混蛋…”犬夜叉承受着来自下方凶狠地侵入，头埋在杀生丸肩窝里，一口便咬上去。犬夜叉感觉杀生丸的动作顿时停止了，还没等开口说话，就听见杀生丸仿佛野兽的低吼声：“我看你是想死。”

犬夜叉还没反应过来便被一把掀下，双膝随即跪在坚硬的池底，肩膀被按住，被人从身后猛地挺入。

“啊…！”犬夜叉承受不住似的呻吟出声，“杀生丸…你个混蛋！”

杀生丸的声音伴随着猛烈的撞击从背后传来：“这是你自找的，犬夜叉。”犬夜叉看不到，他那一口在杀生丸白皙的肩膀上留下了一个红色的牙印。

杀生丸做爱时最受不了两件事，一是犬夜叉被他干得神魂颠倒时叫他哥哥，二是犬夜叉在承受不了时会下意识地咬他。这两样对杀生丸来说无疑是上等的催情剂，除了想红着眼睛干死身下的人以外无药可解。

此时的杀生丸就如同要把犬夜叉生吞了似的，死死压住他，拼命的朝着犬夜叉体内那点研磨，仿佛要把犬夜叉的灵魂都撞击出来。

犬夜叉“呜呜”的哼着，拉过杀生丸的手腕伸出舌头在他小时候咬出的那个伤痕上轻轻舔着，讨好似的求饶。杀生丸暂时放轻了动作，俯下身轻柔地在犬夜叉背上啄吻着，说：“马上。”

杀生丸收回自己的手，紧紧掐住犬夜叉的腰快速的冲刺起来，终于在犬夜叉崩溃的大喊“哥哥”的声音中释放了出来。

犬夜叉失神的趴在浅水的池底，任由还没平静的水浪拂过他的身体，平缓着呼吸。两个人的泳裤就在不远处飘着，杀生丸捡回来给穿好，扶起犬夜叉。池底太硬，犬夜叉的双膝已经有点发青。

“以后还是不要了吧。”太刺激了，幸好这个庄园里就只有他们两个人，犬夜叉想起方才的崩溃哭叫就忍不住脸红。

“好。”杀生丸忍着笑回答，不过还要不要什么的，反正他有法子让犬夜叉妥协。

“七夕快乐，杀生丸。”犬夜叉踮了踮脚，蜻蜓点水一样在杀生丸嘴唇上拂过，正准备离开却被杀生丸锢在怀里。

“七夕快乐。”杀生丸也说，低头就是火热的深吻。

“犬夜叉，你还想再来一次吗？”一吻结束杀生丸松开犬夜叉，意犹未尽地问。

犬夜叉已经转身就跑出老远了。

杀生丸也不追，就这么看着他跑远的背影，呵呵地笑着。

蠢弟弟哟，你还能跑到哪里去啊。


End file.
